


Anniversary

by TheseArePeople



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseArePeople/pseuds/TheseArePeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has a gift for Josh on their “anniversary.”<br/>Set in season 3, after 3.17 (“Stirred”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was my first attempt at writing fan fiction (originally published on tumblr, 12/20/13) and was mostly used as practice to see if I could get a handle on the dialogue. I would LOVE any feedback, especially constructive criticism!  
> Also on tumblr: http://heyyyybrother.tumblr.com/post/70609847237/the-west-wing-fan-fic-josh-donna-set-in-season

                “DONNA!”

                She must have been practically right by the door, because a split second later her blonde hair sweeps through the door frame as she pokes her head into his office. “You rang?”

                “Did Senator Wilson’s office call back yet?”

                “Josh, what usually happens when you get a phone call?”

                “I was just ask—,”

                “Somebody calls. I put the call through to you. If you aren’t here, I take a message and give you the message when you get back. None of these things has happened, so I’ll let you draw your own conclusions.”

                “Thank you for that entirely unnecessary overview of assistant 101.”

                She smiles and raises her eyebrows slightly. “I wouldn’t call it entirely unnecessary, seeing as you’ve asked me that question four times in the past hour.”

                For the first time, Josh notices that she has her hands behind her back. “Whatcha got there?”

                “Where?” she asks coyly.

                “As artful as the whole hands-behind-the-back thing is, it sure seems like you’re hiding something.”

                “Ah, I should’ve known my mastery of misdirection would be no match for you, Sherlock.”

                “Well?”

                “It’s nothing. It’s just—,” she hesitates. Donna had planned exactly what she wanted to say, but now it seems silly. She rushes on, “While today isn’t _actually_ our anniversary, it is the day that _you_ consider to be our anniversary, and I have something for you.”

                Josh is taken aback. After what he had learned about Donna on their last “anniversary,” he had decided not to make a big deal about the occasion anymore. He stares at her for a moment before saying, “I thought you didn’t like to—why don’t you come in?”

                Donna enters tentatively, and as she shuts the door Josh sees that she’s clutching a few sheets of paper.

                “Okay,” she begins. “You’re right. I didn’t like the whole anniversary thing when it was your way of reminding me, every year, that I left the campaign for my boyfriend and that you took me back. But we cleared that up last year, right?”

                “Yeah,” Josh murmurs, recalling how his heart raced after she said, “If you were in an accident, I wouldn’t stop for red lights,” without missing a beat. He tries to clear his mind to focus on what Donna is saying, but he can’t slow the racing heart that returned with the memory.

                “I thought so, since you haven’t even mentioned it all day. I appreciate that, and what you did the other day for me with Mrs. Morello. You’re a good man, Josh.”

                “I do what I can,” he says, shrugging. A casual response is all he can muster as he notices how beautiful she looks in the glow of the lamp. “So what do you have there?”

                “I’m sure you’ll recall that I keep a diary,” she replies, looking down at her hands for a moment as she remembers, with a mixture of shame and gratitude, the events surrounding her subpoena. She meets his eyes and, to her surprise, he doesn’t smirk.

                “That would be pretty hard to forget,” he agrees, arching his brows.

                “Well,” Donna continues, “I’ve kept several. I started before college, and I still have all of them, including the one I wrote in on the day I started working for you again. Anyway, I made a copy of the entry from that day for you. Just to—you know, thank you. Not just for that, but…here.” She pushes the pages across his desk and turns to leave.

                “Wait!” Josh exclaims, holding up a hand as he begins to read.

                “You don’t have to read it right now,” she remarks, but he ignores her. She stands awkwardly at first, but softens as she watches him read. A small smile creeps across his face, but when he frowns suddenly, she knows he must be at the part describing how her ex-boyfriend had called campaign headquarters looking for her. Josh’s face relaxes again as he finishes reading and looks up.

                “Donna.” He’s at a loss for words, a feeling unfamiliar to him. “Wow. Thank you. Really. I…” he trails off as they make eye contact. She smiles, and for a few seconds, words don’t seem necessary. He stands up and finally breaks the silence. “I feel like we should hug or something.”

                He walks over to her and they embrace. Her hair falls on his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. He presses his face in the space between her shoulder and neck, reminding her just how well their bodies seem to fit together. Neither shows any sign of letting go, but a rap on the door breaks them apart.

                Toby doesn’t wait for a response before opening the door. “Leo wants us in his office.” If Toby notices that Josh and Donna are flustered, he doesn’t acknowledge it.

                “What? Oh, yeah. Sure,” Josh flounders, but doesn’t move towards the door.

                “That will require you to move,” Toby says flatly.

                “Right,” Josh says, making fleeting eye contact with Donna. Toby turns to walk out the door, and as Josh passes Donna, his hand grazes her back, and he gives her shoulder a squeeze. “Thanks again,” he says under his breath.


End file.
